cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Willy Wheeler
Overview |badges= Paragon of Vice }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Peter Themari * Boris the Russian New Contact(s) Seer Marino (There are no details for this contact. Please see the introduction mission instead.) Information Street Fixer Everyone has heard about Willy 'Dealer' Wheeler. He's the guy who wants to hit it big, but hasn't - he's a little man with a big chip on his shoulder. Lately, however, things have been different. Apparently Willy's got a new source with hot tips. Who knows? Maybe Willy has finally hit the big time. Initial Contact Y-you heard of me? I mean... of course you have! Willy 'Dealer' Wheeler - that's me! You want to hit the bit time, I can get you there! You need something dealt with, just call The Dealer! That's what they say! No, really! Prior to Introduction You heard of me? Well I ain't heard of you! Get lost! I don't deal with no one who doesn't come from Peter Themari! Not High Enough Level I have something, but you're not tough enough to deal with the Wheel. Come talk to me when you're Threat Level 15. Too Many Missions No More Missions Store Willy Wheeler sells the following items: * Level 15 Training Enhancements * Level 15 Magic/Mutation Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 20 Magic/Mutation Dual-Origin Enhancements Badge mission Briefing My source has been having Arachnos problems, and he wants a hurt put on 'em to show he means business. He found an Arachnos base in Paragon City. Go into the Arachnos base an take down everyone. There's a ship at the docks in the Devil's Coat Tails here on Cap au Diable which is heading to Paragon City soon. Once you get to the mainland, head over to the building housing the hidden Arachnos base and lay waste! This Arachnos base is well hidden in Paragon City's warehouse district Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all Arachnos Personnel Enemies Notable NPCs * Wolf Spider Hunstman (Boss) * High Tech Machinery (Object) Badge Completion of this mission earns a villain the Paragon of Vice Badge. Debriefing Nice work! We better keep this quiet tho' - we don't want Arachnos huntin' us down for this. Story Arc There's a Sucker Born Every Minute Souvenir: Lollipop This candy fell out of the hands of a defeated Longbow infiltrator in a story you like to call: There's a Sucker Born Every Minute It all started when your contact, Willie 'Dealer' Wheeler, called you up about a big problem. it seems most of Willy's jobs have originated from a source who has recently been taken captive by Arachnos forces. Willy losing his source meant no more jobs for you, so you decided to free Willy's source, a man known as Ace McKnight. McKnight wanted Willy to find someone to take out the Arachnos agent that was coming after him - which was where you came in. Attacking the Arachnos base, it was discovered McKnight was actually a Longbow agent that Arachnos had been tracking for months. Worst of all, Arachnos thought you were in league with Longbow as well! Willy Wheeler pleaded with you not to go after McKnight, because interrogation of the Longbow agent would reveal Willy as the dupe who had been unwittingly setting up all these jobs for Longbow. Briefing We got some trouble, Character! You know I've gotten a lot of great jobs for you in the past, right? Well, I've been getting them from this guy called Ace McKnight who just got nabbed by Arachnos! We need to get 'im out, or your jobs and my livelihood are history! Please, Villain-name, I'm beggin' ya! Break Ace McKnight out of the Arachnos base! You gotta get 'im free, Villain-name! I'm countin' on ya! The polished interior reflects your intrusion into this Arachnos base Mission Objective(s) * Free Willy's source from Arachnos ** Rescue Ace McKnight! ** Lead Ace McKnight out! Enemies Notable NPCs * Wolf Spider Huntsman (Boss) (Guarding McKnight) * Ace McKnight (Ally), Elite Boss, Escort Hostage Debriefing You got McKnight out? Perfect, perfect! With McKnight out, we'll be set up with some excellent jobs again soon! We're gonna do it, Character - we're gonna make the big time! Briefing You did an awesome job springin' McKnight from that Arachnos base. I guess a guy like McKnight knows secrets even Arachnos doesn't want getting out, eh? McKnight gave me another hot tip if you're up for it. He found out who it was in Arachnos that's got it in for him, and wants him taken out. Invade the Arachnos and take out Arachnos Agent Dominic. McKnight said this could mean big things for both of us, Character. The flicker of electronics flight up the walls of this Arachnos complex Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Arachnos Agent Dominic Enemies Notable NPCs * Operative Dominic (Boss) (Wolf Spider Huntsman) NPC Text :Operative Dominic Combat Start: "It's you! You're the vigilante who freed that Longbow agent known as McKnight!" Debriefing McKnight is a Longbow agent? N-no! this can't be! You must be lying! P-please! Don't tell Arachnos that I'm the one that's been doing jobs for McKnight! They'll come after me! Notes - The Debriefing sounds like if there would be a Clue somewhere in this mission: there is not, and the only clue linking McKnight with Longbow is the aggro message of Operative Dominic. Briefing I screwed up bad, Character - real bad. Arachnos agents have already been snoopin' around here, askin' questions, tryin' to find that Longbow Agent McKnight. They don't know I was involved, at least not yet. They think they've tracked down McKnight to a warehouse they suspect has been converted to a temporary Longbow base! The problem is, if they capture McKnight, I'll be exposed as the McKnight pawn! I'll be ruined, ya hear me? Ruined! Sure, you might get off the Arachnos radar, but I'm screwed! P-please don't do this to me! If you do I'll have no future in the Rogue Isles! Besides! McKnight is WAY too tough for you to take alone! It looks like Arachnos has started their assault on the warehouse. Find McKnight and make him pay! Mission Objective(s) * Capture McKnight, defeat his allies Enemies Notable NPCs * Longbow Officer (Boss) * Ace McKnight (Elite Boss) NPC Text :Ace McKnight Combat Start: "What's the matter, Character? I thought you were on my side!" Debriefing N-no! When Arachnos interrogates McKnight, they'll find out he's been working through me! You ruined me, Character! Who's gonna trust ol' Willy Wheeler now? Get away from me! Just go away! Missions Briefing I've heard a rumor about an Arachnos Fortunata Seer who's looking for freelancers of around your level of power to handle some jobs for her. Word is that Ghost Widow and the Wretch are involved somehow. Could be dangerous, could be profitable. Either way, I can set you up to meet with her. Mission Acceptance This is just an introduction. You don't have to do her tasks, but I hear they may be pretty interesting. Mission Objective(s) * Talk to Seer Marino Briefing You know those creepy Circle of Thorns? Well, I got a job for ya destroying one of those altars that they dance around. I guess they snatched the wrong person, and someone wants to make 'em pay! Here's the place where the Circle is holed up: go into the caves and destroy the altar of Dryzzgor. We do this and my source promises a big payoff down the line. Kick some Circle butt so we can get in tight with my source! The cave is cold and dark, but strange noises echo from the depths Mission Objective(s) * Destroy altar & guardians. Enemies Notable NPCs * Alice (Non-Escort Hostage) * Altar of Dryzzgor (Object) Debriefing Those Circle mystics put up a fight, eh? Hehe! Crazy magic-using wackos. Briefing My source says that the Circle of Thorns have been getting a bit creeping down from the Vagabond Hills into Aeon City, and need to be taken down a notch so they know their place. Discipline the circle in Cap Au Diable. Never liked those Circle guys. Way too creepy. Take one down for Willy Wheeler! Mission Objective(s) * Defeat 20 Circle of Thorns Debriefing Excellent, excellent. My source is very happy with our results. Briefing Hey! got a hot job for ya! Seems as though someone in Arachnos crossed this guy I know, and he wants revenge! What I need you to do is plant these bombs within the Arachnos base. It'll send 'em a message they won't forget. Here's the explosives that you need. They're a bit primitive, but they'll get the job done! Mission Objective(s) * Plant bombs in Arachnos base ** 5 bombs to set Enemies Notable NPCs * Wolf Spider Huntsman (Boss) Debriefing Wow, that blew up good! Hehe! Stick with Willy Wheeler and we'll go far! External Links *